undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Desperatale
|date = March 14, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Neutral Sequel |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = Chapter one finished}} Desperatale is a sequel of Undertale playing after a Flawed Pacifist ending where Frisk stayed in the Underground and got adopted by Toriel. A few years after Asgore's death, a terrible accident happened during the opening of a new CORE expansion, killing Toriel and harshly injuring Undyne and Alphys, leaving Frisk to rule as Toriel's heir to the throne. More malfunctions happened over time, and Frisk desperatly reinstated the anti-human policy, or else monsterkind would not survive for long... Characters Frisk The new king of the Underground after the tragic accident. Being a pacifist, Frisk deeply regrets they have to let more humans get killed, but with their friends' lives being at stake, they know they have no other option. Unlike Asgore, they plan to only kill one fallen human and gather the other 6 souls at the surface, as when the 7th would fall down, it very likely would be too late for monsterkind. They often visited the Underground's other locations, but when the news of another fallen human reached them, they decided to stay in their throne room, hoping they wouldn't be the one having to take their life. Themes: Bestimmung + Frisk (Bergentruckung + Asgore) Chara A voice in Frisk's head, giving them advice. She's not evil, because no genocide has happened. Aliza Aliza is the 9th fallen human, with the soul of Fear, similair to most of the other post-neutral AUs. WIP Flowey After Flowey's defeat as Omega Flowey, he slowly got a hatred for Frisk. He took over the Ruins with force, forcing the inhabitants to flee, waiting for a human to kill to start their cruel plan. Themes: Your Worst Nightmare (Your Best Friend), The Nightmare of Everyone (battle theme) Sans Sans is Frisk's best and most trusted friend. Used to slack off and make jokes all the time, but after the acciident, he became a lot more serious and concerned for his friend, and took the position of Royal Scientist. He is burdened with the task to absorb the human soul to take the other 6 once it is gathered. Themes: sans, STMPWYFS, It's Raining Somewhere Else, Megalovania Papyrus Papyrus is mostly the same as in Undertale, but he is officially a part of the Royal Guard now, and patrols with Undyne more often, and is also tasked with watering flowers from before Frisk reinstated the anti-human policy. In genocide he also actually fights now. Themes: Nyeh heh heh! + Bonetrousle, The First Judge (genocide battle theme) Susie After a bunch of CORE malfunctions, Frisk decided to create alternative energy sources to prevent blackouts. One of them was a hydrothermic power plant in Snowdin, and Susie was hired to cut down the forest where it would go, due to her being good with axes. She's also a part of the Anti-Human-King Rebellion, not because she dislikes Frisk, but because she just needs something to rebel against. Themes: Susie, Imminent Death, Vs Susie Undyne Due to her physical strength, she didn't get harmed as much as Alphys and Toriel during the accident, however, a big amount of her body had to be replaced with cybernetic parts, similair to Storyshift Undyne. Due to this she has her full eyesight back, and even improved with infrared and ultraviolet vision. Her left arm now has a cannon attached to it, shooting spears at rapid speeds, and her body contains cooling systems for easier travel trough Hotland. Her Undying form now has the MTT NEO shoulderpad at one side. Themes: Cybernetic Warrior (Undyne), Run!, NGAA-bzzz-AAH (NGAAAH), Spear of Future (Spear of Justice), But The Earth Refused To Die For The Second Time (But The Earth Refused To Die), Battle Against a True Hero Monster Teen Monster Kid has grown up to be a teenager, and trains for the Royal Guard, usually hanging out in the dump looking for things he can use as armor. While not having arms, it doesn't stop him from following his dreams, and he created a fighting style made of kicks and headbutts, and eventually his magic grew strong enough to create 2 floating hands, which he uses in Genocide. Themes: Yo! + Headbuttrousle (Neutral/Pacifist themes (meant to mimic Papyrus' because now he's his fan too)), Fist of Justice (Genocide battle theme (meant to mimic Undyne's)) Ruins Dummy After escaping the Ruins, they became Monster Teen's personal training partner. They assist them during their genocide battle. Temmies The Temmie Village got discovered more after Frisk ordered the construction of a proper road, and it became well-known for having the only shop that buys items. Most Temmies have attended college, and Bob even became one of the most educated people in the Underground. The shopkeeper Temmie meanwhile uses the items she buys to make new and more useful things to sell for higher prizes. Themes: Temmie Village, Tem Shop Ragel After Temmie Village became famous, Ragel became a local celebrity, and he gathered a big chunk of the villages money by giving dancing shows (the authographs are an issue though). Theme: Mushroom Dance Onionsan Onionsan had to move due to the construction of a new power plant, and now lives in a newly dug lake located in Temmie Village. Alphys Alphys survived the experiment, but did not recover well, being unable to move her legs and having trouble with her painful arms. She now resides in a corner of the lab, watching anime the whole day. Gaster After one of the bigger CORE malfunctions, a rift between time and space opened up for a short time, which allowed Gaster to escape the Void... mostly at least, as one of his feet was still in there when the rift closed. His return didn't go unnoticed, as he returned to his position as Royal Scientist, now working together with Sans. His missing foot is replaced by a metal one, the place it connects to his body is glitching out constantly, and the part of his coat around it is missing, with the edges glitching as well. Themes: Gaster's Theme, Dark Darker Yet Darker (battle theme) Mettaton Mettaton is mostly the same, though he is always in his EX or NEO form and is officially banned from the CORE after one of his shows caused a malfunction, which blew his old legs off, which are now replaced by stronger and flashier ones. His batteries are also way better than in Undertale, and his NEO form has better defenses. Themes: It's Showtime!, Glamour Radiator (Metal Crusher), Live Report, Death Report, Death by Glamour, Power of NEO EX (Power of NEO) Bob Bob is one of Gaster's most briliant assistants, and discovered a cure against Hoives. Amalgamates After Gaster's return, he decided to reveal their existance (which Alphys wasn't happy with), and now they live with their families, similar to the True Pacifist ending. Napstablook Napstablook is now a part of Mettaton's shows, working as a DJ. He is still a ghost, and still likes lying on the ground and feeling like trash though. He is fought at floor 1, and is also a part of the MTT NEO battle. Themes: Ghost Jam (Ghost Fight), Spooktune, Spookwave Burgerpants Frisk helped Burgerpants funding his acting lessons, and he tried to become a part of MTT's shows. However, he laughed at him and told his acting was only good for a Court Jester, at which he replied by trowing the entire supply of Face Steaks in his face. It cost him his job, and now he is performing his acts in an improvized theatre at the second floor of Hotland. Theme: Drama! Action! More Drama! (battle theme) Mad Dummy Mad Dummy is a devoted member of the Anti-Human-King Rebellion, as when Alphys started to miss the Mew Mew animatronic he was nearly fused with, Frisk ordered him to abandon it. He now resides in Hotland, guarding the section of floor 3 the rebellion has in its control. Theme: Dummy! Muffet Muffet is the leader and founder of the Anti-Human-King Rebellion, and really hates Frisk. Originally she hated Toriel for letting the Ruins spiders perish by Flowey's hands or in the cold of Snowdin during his invasion, but it shifted to Frisk after she realized it wouldn't have happened if they payed her enough to let the spiders reunite safely. She closed off one side of her lair, and turned the entire floor in front of it into the rebellion's headquarters. She sent her spiders all over the Underground to spy for her, and crowned herself queen of the rebellion, and "soon all of monsterkind". Theme: Another Monarch (third floor's Another Medium), Spider Dance Jerry Jerry joined the rebellion, because they promised him free wifi. He's quite useless though. Nice Cream Guy Nice Cream Guy took over Burgerpants' old job, to spread kindness and joy over the visitors of MTT Resort. Dalv As Flowey's attack eventually spread to the Dark Ruins, Dalv had to flee as well. He now resides in New Home. Theme: Forlorn Dead characters * Asgore, got killed by Flowey during the events of Undertale * Toriel, died during the CORE accident * Gerson, passed away due to his old age and the sadness of Toriel's death * A Whimsun, got killed by Flowey * The Ruins spiders, got killed by Flowey or froze to death * Micro Froggit, got killed by Flowey Locations Ruins The Ruins are completely overrun by vines, and every monster that's not killed or evacuated is completely under Flowey's control. None of the puzzles work anymore, and many walls have holes in them. Toriel's house is mostly ignored by Flowey though, though there are still vines inside it. Flowey attacks tba in the room with the tree instead. Snowdin With Flowey's attack on the Ruins, many of its former inhabitants now live in Snowdin, as New Home was too hard to reach for the majority of them. Due to this and it containing one of the alternative power plants, it's decently bigger than before. Waterfall Tba Hotland Hotland is expanded, due to Napstablook's and Burgerpants' new facilities, and floor 3 is almost completely in the rebellion's hands. Story Chapter 1: The Accident Gallery Desparatale Logo.png|First logo with grammar error Trivia * The idea for this AU came when listening to Ethan Harper's Bestimmung + FRISK, and thinking what kind of AU could have them as king. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Neutral Category:Semi-Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story